<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ocean waves. by shadow_bright_shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637450">ocean waves.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine'>shadow_bright_shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ocean, Sad, poem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wishing for someone to share with.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ocean waves.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beauty is a funny thing,<br/>that holds much disparity,<br/>But in my eyes as the ocean sings,<br/>beauty is clear to see.</p><p>The waves lap in the moonlight,<br/>and shine with a magic glow,<br/>the power it has is strong and bright,<br/>and it calls me down below. </p><p>Memories of past beaches, <br/>and laughter fill my head,<br/>So many familiar faces,<br/>force me from my bed.</p><p>I stare over the shimmering water,<br/>and wish for the ones I love,<br/>I cannot go much farther,<br/>my comfort are the stars above.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>